Then Again
by sunflowerb
Summary: .:What happened to us Arlene? Why can't things be like before?:.:Because we can't feel:.:Lena, for old time's sake?:.:Part of her wanted to stick a kunai in his back, another part craved the touch she'd lost her heart trying to regain:.Oneshot.Larxel


**A/N: What? Not (technically) canon? Oh the humanity!**

Yes, people, my favorite couples for Kingdom Hearts are not only limited to the canon couples. I'm actually quite fond of Larxel. This oneshot is set somewhere in between Roxas's joining Organization XIII, and Larxene's "death" in CoM. So, somewhere, I suppose in the timeframe of the new game (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days). After said game comes out, this may end up being slightly AU. But for now, its totally plausible. Also, I have taken a stab at what I imagine Larxene and Axel's names were before they were nobodies. Also, they are kind of OOC, but that's because their somebodies' personalities are showing up a bit. References made will be explained at the end.

**Dedicated to Kaiora. Because she's awesome and she has a few Larxels that inspired me to write it. So if anyone is mad because I haven't updated anything else, you can blame her for distracting me. (kidding)**

**Disclaimer: Oh for goodness sakes...**

_Then Again_

Roxas is ranting, and Axel is silent.

Perhaps it is opposite day. Axel is rarely this quiet. Roxas rarely has something to talk this much about. Exactly what he is ranting about, Axel can't tell you. He isn't listening. He is thinking; he is thinking about something.

He is thinking about someone.

He doesn't know why he is thinking so much about her lately. Sure, he has known her a long time, longer than he will let on; but why is it just now that he begins to think about her?

They pass through the door into the second floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies. Just as they entered from the Proof of Existence side, _she _entered from the Naught's Skyway side. She's looking rather angry today. But then again, she always looks angry nowadays.

Roxas continues his ranting, but he quiets down a bit, not wanting to anger her. He, like everyone else, has learned it is good to be cautious around her.

As they pass, Roxas is careful to avoid looking at her, but Axel ignores his better judgment and tries to catch her eye.

"Feeling" reckless, Axel addresses her. "Hi Larxene."

She stops. Roxas freezes. Axel continues to look at her.

Larxene turns and looks at him. Roxas is already preparing to portal out of here if needed. He is waiting for the explosion.

"Axel, Roxas." She gives them a curt nod. Roxas is amazed. Feeling like replying is the polite thing to do, Roxas attempts a hello.

"Hello Larxene." He practically whimpers. Roxas is not scared of much, but he is terrified of this woman; which makes him think that fear must not be a feeling, since he can't actually feel.

Axel is still feeling bold. "How's everything with you?" He asks as casually as he can.

She shrugs. "So-so." Roxas is still amazed that no one has died yet. "You?" Who is this woman and what has she done to Larxene?

Axel smiles. (Roxas gapes.) "Oh, you know. It doesn't exist, so, doesn't matter."

And then a miracle happens. Larxene smiles back. Roxas almost faints. The world falls off its axis. The sun explodes. A point in the universe reaches 0 Kelvin. Britney Spears makes a comeback.

"Well, see you," Larxene, still smiling (gasp!) turns and starts to walk away.

Axel's smile fades slightly as he watches her go. "Yeah, see you."

Roxas is still trying to figure out what is going on.

"Uh, Axel?" Roxas asks, as his pyromaniac friend continues to watch the cruel blonde walk toward the door.

His eyes still watching Larxene, Axel replies. "Yeah, little buddy, you just keep going, I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

Roxas is a little upset at not receiving an answer, but something tells him he should just trust his friend.

"Um, kay." He turns and runs for the door, only pausing after he is safely in Naught's Skyway.

Larxene has yet to reach the door. Axel sighs. Too much has been left unsaid.

"Arlene." The blond freezes. Her friendly demeanor vaporizes faster than a thought-criminal in Oceania.

When she turns there is murder in her emerald eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Her high pitched voice is sinister. Electricity begins to crackle around her hair.

Axel is still staring at her with something like longing in his eyes. "Arlene."

Her eyes narrow. She walks toward him. "Don't call me that. _Ever._"

Axel narrows his eyes. "Why not? It's your name."

A kunai burrows into the ground beside his foot.

"Not. Anymore." Axel is surprised to see a flash of something other than fury in her eyes. It almost looked like sadness; regret.

Larxene turns a starts to walk away again, but Axel is persistent.

"Lena," he calls, almost desperately, "Lena, what happened to us? Why is it we can't even maintain a semblance of who we once were?"

The girl spins around to face him, and Axel is beyond shocked to see that there are _tears _in her eyes. It is a strange sight. Axel has seen Arlene cry many a time. But never had he seen Larxene cry.

"Because," she states, her voice shaking from anger and the effort of holding back tears. "We _aren't _who we once were. We're nobodies! We can't _feel_!" She shouts this last statement, and it echoes around the large room.

Axel is unsure of how to reply. "Lena,"

"Lea!" Larxene interrupts, closing her eyes and massaging her temples. "Can you just _please _shut up!"

Axel smiles in spite of the situation. He'd gotten her to use his old name. "See, that wasn't so hard. You're acting like your old self already."

Emeralds snap open. "Shut up!" She snaps.

Axel keeps smiling. He's making progress. "Do you remember the days when everyone used to joke that Lea and Arlene were going to get married someday? And whenever someone made that joke you threatened to electrocute them?"

Larxene smiles, albeit cruelly. "I was rather handy with a tazer gun."

Axel cringes. "Don't I know it," He murmurs.

"You were the pyromaniac, I was the electro maniac. Maybe if we hadn't been such daredevils we wouldn't have ended up in this mess." She whispers.

Axel tentatively steps towards her. He places a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't shrug it off.

There eyes meet. "Maybe so. But, seeing as we are in this mess, what are we going to do now?"

"We?" Larxene asks, a sarcastic smile crawling up her lips.

Axel smiles back. "Yeah, like in that silly movie all the kids are watching these days, we're all in this together."

Larxene laughs, and for once it isn't cruel. "Lea!"

Axel's smile widens. "I knew Lena was in there somewhere."

Larxene's expression turns somber. "Lea….too much has changed…but maybe once we have hearts…"

Axel smiles and takes her cheek in his hand. He leans in, hoping there's enough of Arlene left for him to get away with this.

"Maybe…but, can't you grant this one favor? For old times sake?"

Part of her wants to stick a kunai in his back, but the other part of her craves the touch she lost her heart trying to regain.

"For old times sake."

* * *

XIII

* * *

Roxas dismisses the keyblades. He's fairly certain he's going to get in trouble for killing all those nobodies, but hey, there would always be more, and besides, he needed munny. 

Plus, if Axel didn't want him in on the conversation with Larxene, perhaps it was best that he not enter the Hall of Empty Melodies yet.

Deciding that it was safe for him to enter now, Roxas pushes open the door and listens for voices. Hearing none, he steps out and heads for the center of the room, where he can get a good view of the top floor.

What he sees stops him in his tracks.

Roxas decides that there are a few more dusks he could take care of elsewhere, and promptly makes his exit.

FINI

* * *

**A/N: So, my first stab at writing Larxel. Hope y'all like it. I think Larxene's a little OOC, but like I said, that's kind of just her Other's personality shining through. **

**Also, some refrences I threw in:**

**"vaporized faster than a thought-criminal in Oceania." Refrence to George Orwell's classic 1984. Which I'm currently reading. **

**Also, 0 Kelvin is the temperature known as "absolute zero" at which point there is no heat, no energy and it is impossible to reach.**

**Edit: i forgot to mention. The "we're all in this together" from the "movie all the kids are watching these days" thats a reference to that movie High School Musical, which I haven't seen, and have no desire too see.**

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. **


End file.
